Such an arrangement has become known from DE-GM 75 29 052. Attention was called there to the problem associated with the filling of larger amounts of solvents, which is linked with the determination of the liquid level or the amount in nontransparent vessels and especially with the prevention of overflow.
In this prior-art solution, the mount passing through the funnel tube consists of a disk, which has a central hole and is located relatively in the lower area of the funnel tube. Under the disk, a measuring rod guided in the disk has a float. The float's buoyancy caused by the liquid filled into the vessel is recognizable from the movement of the measuring rod. In the upper area, this measuring rod has a plate-like indicating means, which signals that the container has been sufficiently filled when a defined level has been reached in relation to the wall of the flare of the funnel.
The problem of this level indicator means is that the passage slots are located above the mount transversely passing through the funnel tube. Liquid can therefore be filled unhindered into the funnel when the float has already reached its topmost position. The liquid then continues to pass as before, into the container through the passage slots. As a consequence of which, the buoyancy of the float causes the entire funnel to be lifted as well because the float comes into contact with the mount passing transversely through the funnel tube from below.
The level position of the measuring rod must therefore be carefully checked during filling in order to prevent the liquid being filled in from overflowing.
The present invention is based on this state of the art according to German Utility Model DE-GM 75 29 052, and has the task of improving the level indicator means such that it is not necessary to resort to the observation of the measuring rod alone, but additional indications for the filling level of the nontransparent container are also obtained, and that the filling especially of nontransparent containers and especially with fuel, is facilitated, in general.